<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Chanel No. 5 by SaltyBalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407681">Your Chanel No. 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls'>SaltyBalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend shirts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Scent Marking, Scents &amp; Smells, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Though not a A/B/O way, bruh boyfriend shirts have a way with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A woman should wear perfume where she would like to be kissed," says Coco Chanel.</p><p>After a little mishap, Lucifer drags you to his room. Closed within 4 walls, you are assaulted with everything Lucifer. But when he lends you his shirt, you were thrown into a deeper dilemma. His scent overruled your senses and rendered you numb. </p><p>Delusional as it sounds, you wanted more of it on your body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey Me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Chanel No. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dom breathy onii-chan? yEs pLEaSE!</p><p>Also for those who don't know, Chanel No. 5 was the first perfume launched by French couturier Gabrielle "Coco" Chanel in 1921 and was famously worn by Marilyn Monroe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were waiting to wear one of Lucifer’s very oversize shirts. That was your current predicament, as out-of-place as it sounds.</p><p>
  <em>Courtesy of Mammon and Levi’s flailing that caused the cup you were holding to topple over and soak your shirt, you were left with the drink on yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What particular set of coincidences led you to wear such a light and now transparent shirt, you thought. You tugged the drenched top away from your body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two argued once more before Mammon took notice of your current state. He started making a big deal about it--at the same time, not trying to hide his back-and-forth gaze at your soaked condition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before any of the two could do anything, you were wrapped in a familiar fur cape. You turned to look at Lucifer, then back to the cape that was many sizes larger than you. Muttering a small ‘thank you’, the Avatar of Pride pulled you to his side, your heart fluttering at the act. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glared at the cowering Avatars-- who were quick to point fingers to the one at fault for your current predicament. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should at least address that a person’s clothing is now ruined rather than make a big fuss.” Lucifer continued to reprimand his brothers. You felt his hand clutching your shoulder. He gripped more as he turned to Mammon to inflict a harsher scolding compared to Levi's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Avoid any unnecessary stupidity, would you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second oldest opened his mouth to rebut, “Oi, what do mean by that, ass-HEY! WHERE YAH GOING WITH HER HUH?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi rubbed the space between his brows before smacking Mammon at the back of his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer gripped your wrist as he turned at a corner. “Where are we going?” You asked, clutching the fur cape on your shoulders. His pace slowed down as he stood in front of a door. He turned the knob open, before replying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My room.”</em>
</p><p>You heard him shuffling through his closet, as you leaned back to sprawl on the soft mattress of his bed. It wasn’t the first time you’ve been here. After that horrid sleep experiment, Lucifer himself conducted, you’ve been invited to sleep here. But, unfortunately, you didn’t get the chance to (courtesy of the other brothers once again).</p><p>Suffice to say, you were very disappointed to skip the opportunity to sleep here, as embarrassing as it sounds. Did he really make you want to crawl into his bed this much?</p><p>Giggling at the thought, you let your gaze wander until it settled on the man's form. He let his hands brush the fabric on one of the shirts he pulled out. The sound of the hangers moving reached your ears as he stared at the shirt in his hands. You let him be, turning to stare up the ceiling.</p><p>Lucifer had been the subject of your affections as of late.</p><p>He had been all you could think of after mending the rift between him and Belphegor. His crimson eyes had softened. His tone of speech relaxed and welcoming, compared to his previous uptight and professional way of speaking.</p><p>Your heart leaped to your throat when you remembered that you’re currently in his room, lying down on his bed.</p><p>The dull pounding of your heart had you devoid of all senses. That little stunt he pulled earlier didn’t help with calming down the persistent thumping of your heart either.</p><p>“You are more than welcome to settle in my bed, but take off that stained shirt of yours beforehand.” You blinked up at him as he scolded, now face-to-face as he hovers over you. His hands trapped you between him and the bed, no chance of freedom if you don’t ask him to move. Gulping at the realization, you feel your strength leaving you as you continued to stare up at him.</p><p><em>Are my eyes playing a trick on me or did he get closer?</em> You thought, shrinking back in timidity. You felt his breath on the side of your head, inches away from your ear.</p><p>“Then,” he started, chuckling at the way you flinch underneath him. “Are you going to change?” His eyes shone with heavy desire at the way your face scrunched up so adorably. He savored your meek and tiny ‘Yes’ before moving to get off you and turned around to give you space to be rid of your soiled blouse.</p><p>You laid your top near the Avatar of Pride’s side. Covering your exposed chest, you reached to retrieve the shirt he had picked.</p><p>As it got over your head, you immediately noticed. It was incredibly large, you thought, examining one of the sleeves as it barely reached your hands. A male musk immediately hit your nose, after buttoning half of the bottom.</p><p>It smelt like him.</p><p>With your insides stirring, you brought your sleeved hands to your face and took a deep breath. Heavy and masculine, as though he were the one encompassing you with the fragrance. There was a bit of an added smell, but undeniably, it scented of Lucifer. Goosebumps dotted your arms. You wanted this aroma on you.</p><p>A flush crept up your face the more you thought about it.</p><p>“Done?” The Avatar of Pride asked, still facing in front and away from you. You cleared your throat and settled your hands down, where they’re supposed to be. “Yep. You can turn around now.”</p><p>Nodding in reply, he turned to inspect you. At the corner of your eye, as you turned away in sudden embarrassment, you noticed him ground his jaw. You bit your lip, throwing your arms around yourself and giving the man in front of you a good look of your breast pushed together.</p><p>“Defenseless are we?” With his voice now low and husky, he pointed to your exposed chest. “Do you mean to keep that part open for everyone to see?”</p><p>Your eyes followed to where he was pointing at, eyes widening at the risque sight before moving to close the top. He ran a gloved hand through his hair as he stretched his neck.</p><p>His body turned to stand up. “Well, make yourself at home here while I go out, launder this...” He picked your dirtied blouse and placed it on his folded arm.”…and fetch you the proper clothes from your room.”</p><p>The Avatar of Pride was holding on to the shreds of his self-control, so he needed to get out before something bad happens. Even if he did had a vice-like hold on it, seeing you in his room and donning one of his shirts had him titillated. He grounded his teeth once more, listening to his lingering rationality as he gave you a once-over. His crimson eyes shone with desire, dark and carnal desire.</p><p>You blinked owlishly at his retreating figure. He was leaving?! After all that?!</p><p>“Wait!” You didn’t even think twice before reaching for the man. Overestimating the strength of your pull, you ended up pulling Lucifer to, again, end up on top of you. His hands braced to the sides of your head, avoiding to crush you with his weight.</p><p>You let a heavy sigh leave you as you gaped at him from below. He looked like he was pulling himself back, but those eyes told you everything. “Don’t leave me just yet,” you pleaded.</p><p>There it was again. That fragrance, that is completely Lucifer, engulfing you, assaulting your senses. All you could think about was him, maybe even more of him.</p><p>His breath was fanning your face, hot and heavy. “What are you suggesting?” He let his face get close to yours, nose brushing and lips inches away. “What are your intentions?”</p><p>Chest heaving, you remained speechless at the situation now. “I..I..” Do you want to lose control and let your instinct to pounce on the man in front of you take over? Would those nights fantasizing over how he’d kiss you until you’re breathless pay off if you would act in accordance to what your body wanted?</p><p>“Do you enjoy this?” He rasped. You felt the warmth of his body on yours. “Do you <em>pride</em> yourself with making the Avatar of <strong><em>Pride</em></strong> want to ravage you?” He leaned his head on yours.</p><p>The man didn’t try to hide it anymore. He knew what he wanted and what you wanted as well.</p><p>The pits of your stomach lurched with carnal need. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer than before.</p><p>“I want to kiss you.” You begged, finally making up your mind. Forgo putting up a face, you needed him right now.</p><p>He chuckled darkly, “And so you will.” The intensity of his lips on yours took your breath away. With his deep groans on your lips, he threaded his hands through your hair, encompassing your head and pushing you closer to him. His musk, he was everywhere.</p><p>Even though you had haven’t had anything to drink, your head started to spin.</p><p>You felt lightheaded, you were intoxicated.</p><p>At first, he started slowly. Like he was testing the waters. But you knew you needed, no, yearned for the kiss that was to render you useless. You pressed into him more and in response, his kisses grew rough and forceful. Licking your bottom lip, your mouth opened itself for him. He took that chance, sticking his tongue into your wet mouth. You could barely keep up with the rhythm he was riding, especially if he insisted tangling tongues with you even more.</p><p><em>He’s devouring me</em>, you thought. Even if you part for a quick breathe, he’d swoop back in and catch your lips with his own, growing more unrelenting than the last. You were getting dazed. From his kisses or the lack of air, you wouldn’t know and could care less.</p><p>Finally, he broke off the kiss, moving and nibbling his way down to your neck. “Luci…fer…” Your voice was hoarse and breathless, just to the Avatar of Pride’s liking. His dark chuckle reverberated on your flushed skin. “I should make you wear my clothing more often,” he spoke, more of a note to himself. “It’ll make sure my pesky brothers know their places.”</p><p>A high-pitched cry of his name ripped from your throat when his teeth clamped down on the skin behind your ear. His hold on you binding as his nipping grew harsher.</p><p>A sense of pride-- rightfully so-- filled the Avatar of Pride at the shameless noises spilling out of your bruised lips. He relentlessly ravished the side of your neck. He wanted to consume you until your head swam with thoughts of him.</p><p>"No… biting…” You weakly gasped. With the remnants of your strength, you held on to Lucifer’s back, clutching his attire when he blew into your ear. “Ah, tempting me like that.” He drew back to examine your face. Eyes watery, skin sweaty, and mouth agape. “And looking at me like that.</p><p>It makes it seem like you were spurring me on.”</p><p>Your body was succumbing to him, trembling and waiting for whatever treatment he’d do. Your neck shifted to the side when he resumed his position back to your ear.</p><p>“You’ve started to smell like me.” He spoke out of nowhere. “Being in my room and wearing my shirt, you certainly are cunning.”</p><p>You shivered under his hold as he took a deep whiff of your neck.“You don’t smell like yourself either. Rather you smell like us.”</p><p>“Us?” You asked, noting the gleam in his eyes at your inquiry. “Us indeed.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, “I never knew that it could easily make me lose control.” A gasp rose from your throat when you felt his fingers trace your skin underneath his shirt. His touch left goosebumps as he reached to pop open a button. “ I wonder.” His tone questioning. “Where else would I find that smell on you. A mixture of both of ourselves.”</p><p>With the shirt now fully unbuttoned and your skin bared, “I recognize that sweet scent here as well.” Lucifer leaned down to capture your lips before dipping down to the valley of your breasts. He pressed kisses to every bared skin within his vicinity.</p><p>As he moved south, your labored breathing and his heavy groans filled the room. Soon after, a heady scent did fill the room along with the animalistic sounds from the bed.</p><p>By the time you left his room, hair disheveled, and body aching, the other brothers were quick to find you, notably the Avatar of Greed. “Hey, what did that crummy asswipe do huh?” He scanned you from head-to-toe.</p><p>"We were wondering where you had gone." Belphegor turned to stare at the pacing man next to you. "Especially after someone caused a little accident."</p><p>Levi uttered, “Uh, are you all gonna ignore Lucifer’s shirt on--”</p><p>“Why the hell are you wearing his SHIRT?!” You flinched back at the sheer volume of the Avatar of Greed's exclaim. “Mine was drenched and he just lent me one his,” you deadpanned, proceeding to walk away before they started to notice something suspicious.</p><p>“Come here for a quick moment, darling.” Your wrist was seized by Asmodeus.</p><p>You felt as if you were already caught red-handed, your hands beginning to sweat. His soft locks tickled your cheek as he buried his face in your neck.</p><p>“That sweet fragrance on you that I like… isn’t there.”</p><p>As your face reddened in recognition, the other brothers started to close in around you and started sniffing like dogs. “I don’t really smell a difference,” Beelzebub said before drawing back. “I am not one for sniffing but,” Satan studied your being. “I do notice something off.”</p><p>Freeing yourself from their scrutinizing stares and smelling, you clarified, “Nothing is <em>off</em>, okay? I just went and got changed, in your brother’s room. That's all. Now, I will wash my shirt and be on my merry way, alright?”</p><p>You dashed off before any clamoring hands grabbed on to you, leaving the pondering brothers in the dust. Silence filled the air for a brief moment, their thoughts lingering on your implication of changing in Lucifer’s room. A tense atmosphere surrounded the brothers the more they thought about it</p><p>“Wait,” Leviathan spoke up. “I swear I’ve smelt that before.”</p><p>Belphegor scratched his cheek, hesitating to speak. “As much as I loath to say it, I am very familiar with that scent.” He directed his narrowed gaze to the door they were close to. “<strong><em>Very</em></strong> familiar with it.”</p><p>They followed the youngest’s line of sight. “Oh no…NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Mammon’s boisterous voice boomed, the others--for once--silently agreeing with the second oldest’s outburst.</p><p>It seemed the morning star already had a heads-up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It had been 3 months after I've posted anything. Please excuse some mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. This is an experimental fic lol. I've been reading soooo much unhealthy shoujo manga, and I wanted to channel that energy into a fic. Bruh, they have some killer, yet trashy lines.</p><p>I also was sucked into the Obey Me! game at the same time. I love otome games so it was bound to happen. And they just had to introduce a black-haired onii-chan too of course.</p><p>Thanks for reading, as always :33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>